


Heart Goes Boom

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Recall, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Hospital, Smut, Trans Jack, some descriptions of violence and characters getting hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: After Reaper is officially welcomed back into the new and improved Overwatch, he still isn't exactly the most trusted member of the organization. And neither is Jack Morrison, when it comes to judging his former closest friend.Too bad, as Jack and Gabriel just want to enjoy their newly rekindled relationship in peace without having to sneak around like teenagers. So when Jack gets injured on the latest mission they have to improvise.





	Heart Goes Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I wrote another silly One Shot, once again based on a twitter thread~ Enjoy!

There were things worse than taking the better part of a decade to reconcile with the love of your life after an unfortunate fall out. Better late than never, Jack always thought, and there were things that were meant to be, but also needed to take their time. Perhaps he could have handled things better, perhaps he could have tried harder to keep the relationship from taking a brief dip for the worse in the first place to keep the need for reconciliation from happening. 

In his defence, he _had_ thought is partner dead for a good chunk of the time he could have spent fixing things between them, so the time spent apart wasn’t just due to the inability to have a talk..

What _was_ worse than the partially involuntary break in his relationship with Gabriel Reyes, was the way they couldn’t just _enjoy_ being together without a care in the world now that the break was over.

Jack had personally vouched for Reaper, when he had come before the recalled Overwatch at the only Watchpoint left to them. Had personally assured that Reaper would not turn on them and call Talon down into Gibraltar once he knew what defences they had left.

It hadn’t really done much good, and the moment Jack had sworn that Reaper was trustworthy, he had known that it was a dumb idea to be the one saying this. He had looked at the faces of his friends, the ones who had history with Overwatch from when he had still led it, and realized that he was the last one anyone trusted with judging the man formerly known as Gabriel Reyes objectively.

His trust in Gabriel’s methods had already led him to allowing the man to get away with things that had eventually led to a chainreaction ending in their downfall. Too blinded by his trust in his former commander. Too blinded by the bond they shared. Too blinded by love, though nobody voiced that one out loud. They had a little bit of decency and respect left, at least.

Jack didn’t bother proving them wrong. He wouldn’t have trusted himself either.

But the times of Gabriel blindly focusing on whatever he deemed his mission were over. The times of Jack having an unshaken belief in Gabe not being able to do any wrong were also over. He gladly would call his - technically never an Ex – husband out on stupid ideas. And Gabriel carried the results of his last “clever idea” with him constantly, to the point where he reluctantly had to visit Dr Ziegler’s office for check ups every week.

That Winston had his doubts about the situation was understandable. He had never gotten along with Gabriel well, and he had some run ins with Reaper that had left him less than pleased with the newest addition to their ranks. When the scientist had voiced his concerns about Reaper being allowed to meetings or on missions, Jack had felt his stare the entire time. He couldn’t begrudge Winston the mistrust really. Any good leader should take a look at somebody who had once been compromised by a person, and have doubts about letting that person near them for decision making again.

What did bother Jack were all the others.

Reaper wasn’t allowed outside of very specific areas of the Watchpoint. He was mostly confined to the room he was given, a spacious part of the barracks that had been refurbished to contain only one bed and set of shelves. He was allowed to the kitchen, though he wasn’t allowed to sneak or wraith or be too quiet to be noticed easily (poor Mei had screamed and shattered a mug full of boiling hot coffee against the door when Reaper had suddenly appeared behind her to ask for the sugar), and into the communal areas. A gym with most of its equipment broken or removed was also allowed, once he had pointed out how bored he was, and how having a bored alleged psychopath around was a bad idea. Any other place was only permitted at certain times and with specifically Winston approved escort.

Not that it could really keep Reaper from doing what he wanted, if he so wished. Him following the rules and restrictions was one of the many opportunities he had been given to prove his trustworthiness.

When he showed his face most of the old crew had shown nothing but contempt, tension, and reluctance to be around him. It wasn’t helpful that Gabriel refused to shed his leather and metal outfit, even during casual group activities, not putting most who had personal issue with him at ease at all.

Those he had personally harmed before would glare daggers, and sometimes Jack felt like slapping McCree’s revolver out of his hand when he spun it casually while staring holes into Reaper’s back.

Angela tended to avoid him whenever she wasn’t being his doctor, though she was civil at least, while Reinhardt would grit his teeth and leave the room.

Most of the new members of Overwatch tended to avoid him as well, though there was no open hostility. Tracer, Fareeha, and Genji were the only ones who knew him from before who were willing to try and chat to Reaper without being spoken to first. Genji seemed way too calm about his former boss turning into a terrorist and then rejoining the good guys, while Lena and Fareeha seemed unsure about how to act around Gabriel. At least they were trying.

The bad thing about this entire situation wasn’t that Gabriel had lost his reputation as an easy going friendly member of Overwatch.

No.

The issue was, that it was absolutely impossible to convince anyone of not being stupidly enamoured and blinded by devoted love, when they were in fact, very much in love.

Nobody would trust Jack to keep his mouth shut about missions that Reaper wasn’t supposed to know of, if they knew that Reaper took every opportunity to sleep in the former Strike Commander’s bed. Nobody would believe that Jack was keeping a clear head and wouldn’t let Reaper trick him once again, if they knew that most times he disappeared to one of the gyms on his own he ended up canoodling with the sort of but not really enemy behind the lockers.

Hell, given that Reaper was under supervision when he left his dedicated area, and Jack was under supervision when he tried to be on his own with Gabe in said dedicated area, they couldn’t get any privacy for private things at all.

It was vaguely demeaning to sneak around as if he was a teenager hiding in his parents’ barn for a quickie with a neighbour again, all just to be with his actual never divorced from husband.

How was he supposed to enjoy his time with Gabriel when doing so would make all his friends believe that he was compromised, and that Reaper somehow was just trying to get to them through the former Strike Commander?

After so many years it wasn’t just the sex that Jack wanted to enjoy in peace – though the time apart had certainly helped revive their desire for one another, now that he and Gabriel got a taste of being separated. Just getting to cuddle up in bed and not care about anyone finding out. Sharing meals alone, going on dates to get shitty fast food meals, sitting at the beach or observing the young kids in their training while making comments about their form. Also have sex without sneaking around for it.

Jack had been married to Gabriel for longer than some of the people on base had been alive for, for heaven’s sake! Including Winston, the one who was enforcing those rules to begin with? Why did he have to listen to their opinions and mistrust when it came to his husband?

He knew that Gabriel had done some things that Jack wasn’t proud of. And Gabriel too, even if he rarely admitted it. What Gabriel had done and what he was now trying to make amends for didn’t matter when it came to whether or not he wanted to have private time with him.

Strangely enough, Jack mused, listening to the thrum of the Orca’s engine, what he missed the most was having Gabe at his side during missions.

He had been assigned to help a small team meant to raid a tiny Overwatch base that had been taken over by Talon years ago. He was meant to support them with firepower, his experience with all of the old bases, as well as a field medic, since he also had some experience with that and might help out Lúcio.

Reaper, naturally, had not been allowed to even listen in on the planning of said mission. Not when Talon was involved, even if it was just a small outpost for them as well. He wasn’t allowed to join either, and unlike sneaking off to supply closets, he sadly couldn’t sneak after Jack to support him.

Years Jack had been on his own, watching his own back and fighting alone. Yet the second Gabriel came back into the picture he felt like he couldn’t risk going out into the field without his oldest comrade at his side. He missed the easy way they complimented each other, the way they could anticipate each other’s moves and plans and moved together in a perfect dance. It was nearly romantic, them on a battlefield, always victorious because nothing could best them when they were side by side.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it as Lena set down the Orca and everyone jumped out to storm the small building at the edge of a cliff. Kept imagining Gabe’s jokes as he helped his team take out the laughably small numbers of Talon agents, most of them not even putting up a real fight. Tried to think of how to describe this once he was back home as he made sure nobody snuck up on his friends from behind, taking out anybody who dared take aim.

Jack was sneaking through a hangar, staying behind boxes and crates as he listened to Tracer’s chronal accelerator zip nearby. None of the Talon grunts had spotted him yet, so he stuck to the wall and tried to keep an eye out for the tell-tale blue smear of light where she was skipping around.

He heard Lena cry out as somewhere above them a door opened and let a small troop of Talon agents pour out, joining the few she had been avoiding and leading around so far. Jack saw them point their rifles at the general direction he had seen her appear last, realized that they hadn’t seen him yet, but that Lena would have trouble avoiding the bullets that were about to rain down on her.

With a growl he activated his tactical visor, focusing on the people dressed in black against the dark ceiling.

A blast from his helix rockets took down half of the walkway, making a good chunk of them tumble down, and well placed shots quickly reduced the number of guns aiming at Lena.

“Tracer, take them out, now!” Jack called to her, focusing his entire attention on the agents to give Lena time to escape and take out whoever was closest with a pulse bomb.

“Ready to blow!” he heard come through his comm, just as the last Talon agent crumbled to the ground above him, leaving only those that were on the ground level.

Jack was about to check if anyone was left in his line of sight, when he heard the ping of Lena’s bomb and realized that it was right in front of him, just behind a crate. A heavy, metal crate that looked quite solid. A crate on a cart, no less.

He realized the danger he was in just as the bomb went off, leaving Jack no time to try and dart off to the side before the dumb thing was already propelled forward by the blast, wheels squealing.

Jack heard the impact of metal against flesh against wall before the pain shot through his entire body.

“Fu-“

Somewhere a woman’s voice screamed his name and Jack fell to the ground as the crate thankfully bounced off him and rolled backwards. He hit the floor hands first, somehow still holding on to his pulse rifle. Everything below his ribs was pain, and somehow Jack managed to roll to his side, avoiding another impact to his probably nicely smashed up insides.

Even as he vaguely heard Lena call for backup as she rushed to his side, Jack couldn’t help but try to assess the damage. His legs didn’t feel broken, but his entire torso and part of his chest felt thoroughly bludgeoned to hell and back. Blood poured from between his lips as Jack tried to suppress a cough that felt nearly as bad as the impact before. There probably weren’t any broken ribs tearing up his insides any further, but Jack was glad when Lena fell to her knees by his side to make a rudimentary check.

“We’re getting you out of here, sir, I promise,” she said, clumsily tearing a biotic canister from Jack’s sleeve and setting it down to activate after a few tries. The technology wasn’t something she’d ever had to use before.

“Thanks, soldier,” Jack grit out, trying not to breathe in or move his chest at all as the warmth of the biotic field washed over him.

Though she looked quite twitchy about it, Lena remained at his side, guns raised and making sure that no Talon grunts were left. He was sort of proud of her for that, with what little of his mind was preoccupied with feeling pain.

Soon enough the area was cleared and Lúcio arrived to create a hard light stretcher for Jack to be transported on. He got a shot of something that hopefully was the strongest painkiller on hand, though it wasn’t good enough to knock out a supersoldier.

Jack was vaguely aware of the area around him changing as the stretcher was placed on the arms of a bubblegum pink meka, the stabilizers making being carried by the thing bearable despite its heavy gait. He remembered asking about the mission success, not wanting to be the cause of everyone leaving too soon, but he couldn’t remember the answer. He was placed securely in the Orca soon enough, and though the haze of whatever meds Lúcio had given him he could see the team take their spots.

At some point Hana approached him to help Lúcio keep him in a stable position, and she removed Jack’s mask with a sympathetic grimace. A soft handkerchief dabbed at Jack’s face, probably wiping off some of the blood he’d spit out after the impact of crate to chest. It didn’t do anything to help with his overall wellbeing, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. 

It didn’t take too long to arrive at Watchpoint Gibraltar and be carted off towards the med bay, though Jack still felt like ages had passed.

Thankfully, mercifully, Angela took one look at him before injecting him with some painkillers that actually were properly measured out to knock out a horse or give some relief to a supersoldier.

Jack relaxed against the strangely comforting hospital bed inside the med bay, barely even listening to what was going on around him as Angela ran a medical scanner over his body. Somebody helped remove his boots and jacket with minimal pain, and eventually Angela tucked away the scanner.

“You’ve got some heavy bruising along your legs and hips, and internal bleeding,” she told him. “From what I can tell no organs or major arteries were severely damaged but you need to rest and take painkillers as this heals. I’ll check again in a few hours to make sure your healing factor hasn’t messed with the readings.”

Jack was given a screen for privacy, as well as a comfortable hospital gown. He was a little reluctant to try and put it on, but once Reinhardt squeezed his way between the bed and the screen to assist he did manage it with little fuss.

The painkillers were starting to wear off already by the time Reinhardt helped Jack back into bed and tucked him in. Outside his little bubble of privacy the med bay was abuzz with activity. While Angela had taken care of the most injured of the bunch, Lúcio had already started fixing up the usual scraps and bruises, and now that she joined him the voices only rose.

There was complaining, excited chatter, hisses of pain as antiseptic connected with torn up skin, berating about avoidable injuries…

Jack wasn’t sure if it annoyed him to have so much noise nearby, or if he was annoyed at not being able to get up and join them. He could bear the pain to sit up for sure, but his legs protested any attempt so he decided to not aggravate his body any more than necessary.

He heard grumbling and complaints and more than once the sound of Angela forcibly removing somebody from the med bay when they didn’t belong in there. In the mess of voices it was hard to recognize who was trying to make their way into the med bay, but from experience Jack knew that the second somebody needed to be treated for injuries, all their closest friends on the base tried to visit them to make sure everything was fine. He’d been in all three positions before, as the team’s medic, having to kick everybody out, and both as the one injured and the one worried for a teammate’s wellbeing.

About an hour passed before the voices started to die down, and Angela finally opened up the screen for Jack to see the now mostly empty med bay. His own restlessness started to stir in his belly as the distraction was gone.

He hadn’t gotten to complete the mission right, he hadn’t gotten to join the debrief or go cool off or do any of the things he’d normally do to take his mind off work. And Jack had been knocked out right in the middle of a rush of adrenaline, which now made the threat of boredom seem all the more unbearable.

If there was anything Jack hadn’t learnt how to deal with, it was boredom. All his life, the second the looming agony of nothing to do and energy coursing through his veins threatened to visit, he would go out to do literally anything to avoid it. It had caused some of his more idiotic stunts in his youth, and had made him unable to just sit back and relax on a beach for a few weeks like Ana enjoyed. He could handle inactivity if he needed to lie low and wait for the right moment during a fight. That still was somewhat thrilling, and required his mind to stay sharp.

Being tied to his bed with nothing to do while injured however…

“Can I leave today, Dr Ziegler?” he asked as Angela walked by, finally done clearing the chaos caused by having half of the new Overwatch storm in and out of the room.

She pursed her lips and gave him a look that Jack figured didn’t mean that odds were in his favour.

“Let me check you over again,” she decided. “And I might consider it.”

Jack waited as Angela pulled out her medical scanner, her face professionally neutral as she checked his torso and legs for the injuries once more. It was angled away from Jack, so he couldn’t tell how bad it was. Not that he was good at judging how much rest he needed anyway.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a while. “Your injuries seem to be healing and you will be in top form in a few days. But I really can’t endorse you leaving this room, or even just getting up unassisted. A strain might only hurt you further.”

Noticing Jack’s expression Angela’s lips twitched into an apologetic smile.

“If it’s any consolation, Lena wanted to make scones for everyone on base this evening.”

Jack winced, thinking back to Lena’s last attempt at baking for the team and the cookie he had ingested and nearly died of, despite his enhanced resistance to toxic substances. He could eat almost anything, but apparently his body drew the line at baked goods that had gone wrong on every single step of the process.

“Ah, doc, in that case I feel you’re right about me needing some rest.”

She laughed, and started pulling up monitors to place next to Jack’s bed.

“Glad to hear that. I’ll leave you to it if you don’t mind. I will need to update my supply list and note down who got hurt on this mission. If you tell me what you want I can call for dinner to be brought soon as well.”

Jack smiled as she arranged his bed in a more comfortable position, now that the room was empty, and placed some painkillers within reach.

“You can take these as much as you want. Normally I would say no more than three a day, but with your metabolism you will need more,” Angela told him. “If you need anything else, please call me.”

The moment she was done and had turned her back to leave the med bay and enter her office, Jack’s smile dropped.

Once he was sure she wouldn’t hear him he let out a groan and sagged against the pillows. He was less familiar with the Gibraltar med bay than with most others, simply because he had never had reason to be brought here in his long career. It did look exactly like all the other ones in various Overwatch bases though, with the only points of interest being some upgraded and mismatched pieces of equipment.

There was a very small window looking out towards the sea, but Jack couldn’t see out of it very well in his current position. There wasn’t much to look at anyway, the glass warped the view a little, and the stretch of blue he saw had nothing to break the monotony of a pretty colour and nothing else.

A holopad lay nearby, and Jack briefly tried to skim it. There were some books loaded on it, as well as a few movies he could easily call up. It barely helped alleviate the nagging sensation of ache in his body, and he felt too keyed up to achieve the necessary state of relaxation to enjoy anything it had to offer. His mind wouldn’t focus when all he wanted to do was to go to the gym or at least visit the headquarters for debriefing.

The med bay offered nothing to look at, and the medical equipment was completely soundless, not even good enough to lull Jack into some sort of trance. He remembered some of the stuff they used to make do with, and the buzz of a heartbeat on screen as well as the machines was comforting and familiar enough to help occasionally. Not this time.

The monotony was only broken once as Hana came by with some food, still warm and actually looking quite nice, though Jack wasn’t sure what the vaguely noodle shaped things on his plate were. Something Reinhardt had cooked, so it wouldn’t be too bad to try.

Hana remained nearby as he ate, leaning back in a chair with her legs up on Jack’s bed, talking about whatever was going on in the rest of the base. It was good to hear somebody’s voice, even if Jack couldn’t have a proper conversation as he scarfed down the food his body needed after the exertions of the day.

When he was done Hana collected the plate, and plopped a small cup of some neon coloured pudding next to Jack’s pillow. For some reason she had made it her mission to bring him a different kind of candy every time they were in each other presence for longer than five minutes. It was some sort of quest to figure out his favourite flavour or something, and though Jack wasn’t sure what the point was he wouldn’t say no to more food.

After that, he was truly alone with his boredom.

The sun had set outside, and Jack knew from experience that nobody would be close to the med bay at this time of night. Angela didn’t usually permit surprise visitors late at night, and given that Jack was awake and conscious nobody would be worried enough to check in to see if he was still breathing.

Jack made some desperate attempts to fall asleep, but of course he could neither calm his mind enough to do so, nor could he get comfortable as he was stuck to only lying on his back. At one point he made an attempt to get up, which turned out to be a bad idea, and what he could see of his legs had turned an ugly purple and green where the bruising was starting to become noticeable.

Only the medical equipment offered light eventually, with the moon rising slowly beyond the windows. It was only Jack’s high alertness and his sharp eyes that helped him notice the slivers of moving darkness in the shadows. He felt the whisper against the tiled floor more than he heard it, but he’d know that sound anywhere.

Smoke crept over the floor and through the cracks of the door, seeping into the room and slowly coalescing at the foot of his bed, where they rose and pooled at his feet.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” was the first thing he said as the shadows slowly took the shape of a man, glowing red eyes the first thing that came into view.

Gabe laughed the second his vocal cords had reformed enough to make a proper sound. He materialized fully on top of Jack’s bed, dressed in comfortable black and grey sweats and a t-shirt. His hair wasn’t styled and he looked like he’d taken a day off while he wasn’t allowed to accompany the team to their mission. His smile was teasing, but Jack recognized relief in his expression, as Gabe looked him up and down, taking in his state.

He reached out to cradle Jack’s face, fingers brushing over his cheekbones and nose as if to check for the new injuries that thankfully hadn’t reached his face.

“Why’d you gotta do dumb shit when I’m not there to watch your back?”

“I wasn’t in a position where I could have run for cover in time,” Jack muttered. “Did you just come here hours after I was brought in to be insufferable?”

Gabriel let out a breath.

“I did try to approach the med bay but was refused entry as politely as short of violent can get. Something about it being too full, not having clearance...”

He grinned down at Jack.

“They wouldn’t risk letting the big bad Reaper approach their beloved ex Strike Commander in such a vulnerable state. What if I decided to take advantage of you being too hurt to protect yourself or refuse my manipulation?”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“I can defend myself just fine, no matter how much pain I’m in. That was kind of the point of giving us enhanced healing and pain resistance in the first place, right?”

“And clearly you always do your best to use that to your advantage,” Gabriel replied.

Jack huffed quietly, turning his face up to stare at the ceiling again.

“Did you just go through the trouble of sneaking in to mock me?”

“That depends,” Gabe purred, briefly becoming less corporeal to shift next to Jack, now lying by his side. “Just how _bored_ are you?”

There was a glint in his eye, and Jack raised his eyebrows. If anyone knew how annoyed and uncomfortable he got in such situations, it was his partner.

“Reyes, you know I’d go do some extremely dumb stuff if I weren’t so aware of the suffering being prolonged by it. I’d do anything for something entertaining and you know it.”

“Is that so?” Gabriel asked, and now he was definitely smirking. “Do you want me to help you with that?”

“And how are you gonna do that?” Jack snorted, “You can’t even be in here, if you’re found out we will never hear the end of it.”

Without warning Gabriel yanked the sheets away, revealing Jack’s hospital clad body. Jack instinctively pressed his legs together tight, suddenly aware of how little he was actually wearing now.

“Oh I don’t know, Jackie, it doesn’t have to take that long if you can still come on my tongue as quickly as I remember?”

Jack felt his cheeks heat up and knew that he was flushed all the way down to his chest.

“Fuck off, you can’t do that in the med bay!” he hissed, throwing an anxious glance towards the door leading towards where Angela’s office was.

“Do you doubt my abilities?” Gabriel asked, leaning over Jack, his face close to Jack’s still covered crotch.

“What- n- This isn’t about whether you _can_! But think about what that’d look like? If somebody were to come in and-“ Jack rambled on, staring at Gabriel who never once looked away. 

Despite the situation the sight of his husband’s position made heat pool low in his stomach, and he felt his arousal making itself known. Curse predictive reactions to familiar sights!

As if to break any remaining resolve and sense of dignity in him, Gabriel let his tongue slither out from between his lips, making it appear unnaturally long and dextrous. Jack watched as it flicked dangerously close to where he wanted it more than anything now, and his mouth went dry.

“Yeah ok, fuck. Make it good,” he gave in, already relaxing again and spreading his legs a little to give Gabe access to do whatever he wanted.

Gabriel wasted no time in arranging the sheets and settling between Jack’s legs to push his knees apart gently. The movement made the hospital gown ride up a little, exposing Jack to his partner, visibly aroused and wet from the mere anticipation.

Despite the ugly bruising along Jack’s legs, Gabriel’s eyes lit up as his sights landed on the prize. Under normal circumstances he’d take his time, petting and teasing, making Jack feel good with foreplay and driving him up the wall with impatience before taking his sweet time in eating him out leisurely.

Not this time.

True to his word Gabriel dove right in, wasting no time getting his lips on Jack’s cock.

Jack tensed up, his entire body buckling to push against Gabe’s hot mouth as a scream got stuck in his throat. He threw his head back, hands fisting at the sheets at the sudden assault of pleasure on his senses.

He heard Gabe grunt as he let his mouth fall open, licking up all along Jack’s opening to get a taste, before pushing his tongue in harder and further than should be possible for a human.

It was too much at once, the perfect push against his cock and the sensation of being filled by something slimmer and more flexible than Gabriel’s dick, the hot breath ghosting against his skin and fingers digging into his legs are they kept them apart so he wouldn’t crush Gabriel’s head with them. Jack had to stuff his fist in his mouth, biting down hard to keep himself from crying out at the darts of pleasure shooting through his body. It didn’t even matter how his body ached as he tried to thrust back against Gabe’s mouth, to get him to move even quicker, fill him deeper, get him-

The tongue was gone in an instant as Gabriel raised his head to look up at Jack, lips and beard slick and cheeks flushed.

“Don’t go messing up your stitches, sunshine.”

Jack smacked his head, letting out a frustrated growl at the loss of contact.

“Don’t have any stitches. Now get back to w- AH! _God_!”

Gabriel ducked his head back and went back to work immediately, mouth working harder than before. He carefully tucked his clawed fingers against his palm and pushed his knuckles hard against Jack’s cock, rubbing against it just as firm as Jack did when he had a solo round by himself.

He knew exactly what got Jack going, how to get him off quickly – though he usually used that knowledge to avoid just that, making sure that to draw out the experience. That, and Jack’s generous amount of pent up energy pushed him towards a climax much too quick.

Jack made no sound as his orgasm hit him, washing through his body and blinding out all other sensations. His legs clenched around Gabriel’s head, nearly choking him. Then all at once his body lost its tension and he drooped back against the bed, letting out a quiet “fuck”.

Gabriel didn’t move as he rode out Jack’s orgasm, patiently waiting for Jack’s legs to relax and release their chokehold. He gave one parting kiss to Jack’s cock before carefully tugging down his hospital gown and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You feel better now, Jackie?”

Jack blinked up at his smug expression, already feeling too sleepy and utterly relaxed to form coherent words easily.

“Yeah. Thanks-“

He saw Gabriel tense up just as his ears picked up distant footsteps growing closer at a fast pace. Jack knew that within seconds somebody would come crashing through the door, and he made an attempt to sit up and shield Gabriel with his arms, as if that would do any good.

In an instant Gabriel’s hands were pushing him back down, dragging the blankets up around him before suddenly just disappearing into nothingness. And not a moment too soon.

Jack was still somewhat in shock from the whiplash of his emotional state as the door banged open and Angela rushed in, concern clear on her face even in the dim light coming from the corridor behind her.

The second her eyes landed on Jack, conscious and seemingly fine, her shoulders dropped from their tense state.

“Are you alright?” she asked, taking one step towards him. “I was about to go to bed when I noticed your heart monitor going crazy! I thought something happened.”

Jack managed a weak smile, hoping that it was sufficiently reassuring given the circumstance.

“I’m sorry about that. I tried to get more comfortable in bed, and I probably didn’t take enough painkillers in the past hour, cause my stomach started aching like hell. Nothing to worry about, Dr Ziegler.”

Angela let out a sigh of relief and gave Jack an apologetic smile.

“Never pleasant to deal with pain. I wish I had something on hand that would offer proper pain relief for long enough to let you fall asleep. If it’s really bad I can go try to mix something together for your metabolism right now.”

“It’s really not,” Jack promised her, already feeling guilty for worrying her so much with the lie. “Go get some rest, doc, you’ve worked hard with patching us all up today.”

“Alright,” she said, checking her clock. “I will be back in the morning and see what I can do. Try to get some rest as well, it does help to get some sleep.”

Jack watched as Angela turned off the lights of her office and locked the door, before leaving towards her own rooms with a “Good night.”

He smiled until his cheeks hurt as he waited for her to be out of earshot for sure, before groaning and letting out the breath he was holding.

“God damn it, Gabriel!”

Jack raised the sheets to look down his body, figuring that Gabriel must have wraithed away to avoid discovery already. What he found was a pool of shifting blackness curled around his legs and pressing against his body, hidden from sight. It laughed as he cursed at it, rising up to disappear now that the coast was clear.

“You’re welcome,” it whispered, voice distorted.

The smoke rose and brushed against Jack’s lips gently, tasting of burned marshmallows and warm metal, before quickly shifting out of the room through the cracks of the door.

Jack watched it go with a frown, before sighing and letting his head drop against the pillows.

Well at least he no longer was bored.


End file.
